To Be Saved
by pinkduck
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Set in the present, a spy agency has recruited four young agents: Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Rei Hino, and Amy Anderson. Join them as they embark on missions. Pairings: HxR, DxA
1. Prologue

this is a fic that takes place in the present. characters from GundamW and SailorMoon (specifically Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Rei Hino (SailorMars), and Amy Anderson (SailorMercury)) are the protagonists. they are thrown in together to work as spies in an agency run by a fictional character.

pairings: Heero Yuy and Rei Hino, Duo Maxwell and Amy Anderson.

disclaimer: the author of this fanfiction does not own GundamW or SailorMoon, or anything pertaining to these two animes.

warnings: currently rated T for violence, mild sexual innuendos, swearing, etc. rating will be bumped up to M for lemons later on.

enjoy!

**

* * *

To Be Saved****

* * *

Prologue**

Starks Agency is a training headquarter and subdivision of Elwin Investigatory and Intelligence Enterprise. Since Starks's establishment, Elwin has appointed it as a traning centre for officers returning from leave of absence and a minor new officer training centre. Helm Agency, another subdivision of Elwin, had been the main training ground for new recruits.

Ever since Starks Agency has been established, Elwin had appointed General Grant as the Chief Executive Officer. However, General Grant suffered from cardiovascular diseases and died of a massive heart attack. Starks, is therefore, under new direction--Natalia Hernandez.

Natalia Hernandez was chosen amongst hundreds of candidates for the position of the Agency because the Board of Governors felt that there has been no advancements during the General's time. They had decided that the Agency needed someone who was a strong leader, who had great motivation, and who could take iniatives.

It was in early 2006 that Natalia began her duties as Starks's new CEO. In response to the Board's desire to make advancements in the Agency, Natalia began her search. Her goal was to hire youthful candidates who were agile, intelligent, and skillful to become spies. She had the approval of the Board at Elwin to do so. She planned on making a team of spies who could scout out crime and conduct investigations, thus allowing Starks to become solely a spy agency. Starks had been in the dark in Elwin's eyes, and Natalia was going to change that.

In April of 2006, Natalia had recruited Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell. She then set them up with a vigorous physical routine while she set off to Elwin Japan Corporation, another subdivision of Elwin Enterprise, to hunt for prospective agents. Elwin Japan had kept tabs on former agents' children and Natalia decided that it would be a perfect opportunity to recruit a few more agents. She returned from Japan with two teenage girls: Rei Hino and Amy Anderson.

Four spies have been recruited and are in training. This is where the story begins.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

_here's chapter 1!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Agent Hino Meets Agent Yuy**

* * *

Natalia rearranged her auburn hair on her head. Suddenly, the door to her office slid open and she looked up and saw Rei come in.

"Good morning, Agent Hino. How are you?"

Rei scowled a bit. "Okay, I guess. You called?"

Natalia raised an eyebrow. "When I phoned you, I expected you to answer."

"I screen calls. So what?"

Natalia sighed, gathering her wavy auburn hair into a bun. "Well, you're going to answer the phone in your room, from now on."

Rei didn't answer her boss. Instead, she went on to say, "Well? Why did call me down here?"

"To give you your first assignment."

"What? I thought I was supposed to get training."

Natalia's lips curled slyly. "Well, then you were wrong. Have a seat," she said, motioning to the chairs facing her desk.

Rei tucked her short skirt under her as she sat down on the blue upholstered chair. She tucked her long hair behind her ear and watched Natalia, who began clicking away on her keyword, her thin brows slightly furrowed in concentration. The sound of the door sliding open startled Rei as she turned around to see a young man walk through.

His brownhair was unkempt and he had such deep blue eyes, one could get lost in them. Rei looked away. She certainly didn't want to get lost in them.

"Ah, Agent Yuy, I was expecting you."

He gave a slight grunt and settled himself in the chair next to Rei's. He gave a short glance toward Rei. _She has really long hair_, he thought. And that was as far as his distractive thoughts took him.

"Agent Hino," Natalia declared, "this is Agent Heero Yuy. And Agent Yuy," Natalia continued, indicating Rei, "this is Agent Rei Hino. You are two of the four agents I have recruited for Starks. I must make myself clear, here. I do not accept inappropriate conduct or laziness. You must always keep the mission at hand clear in your mind. Starks is not the place for you to pursue your personal endeavours; it is a place where skills are honed and crime is fought. I expect cooperation and respect."

She reached over to the side counter and reached for a packet of sugar. "You two are assigned partners," she added, dumping the contents of the white paper packet into her coffee. "You will complete all missions together. Understood?" she asked, raising her head and eyeing them through their glasses. She had her suspicions putting those two together, but from her research and observation, she was pretty sure that they would work well together.

"Understood," Rei said. This guy was, admittedly, kind of cute and mysterious. He didn't seem like the kind who would talk much, but she could deal with that.

Natalia faced Heero, prompting an answer from him. All she got was a grunt. But she took it as a yes and focussed on her now, less bitter coffee. Setting down the mug, she opened the middle drawer on her filing cabinet and pulled out a folder. She placed it on the desk.

Rei tentatively leaned over and opened the folder. It was their first assignment.

"Agents Hino and Yuy are to recover a missing piece of Emilio Case. A set of important documents has been reported missing from the vaults of Exeter Corporation that contained classified information on Casey Emilio," it read. Rei shifted a little. Heero leaned a little closer, but awkwardly far from her. Reiwent on reading.

"Um, Miss Hernandez?" Rei asked.

"Yes, Agent Hino?" Natalia answered.

"It says that we are to be provided with communicators?"

"Oh yes..."

Natalia reached down and opened a drawer of her desk and produced two shiny, black-painted, communicators. Rei took one and weighed it in her hand. It was the size of her cell phone. She flipped the top and examined it. It really did look like a cell phone.

Heero reached for his. He could probably hack into it later with his laptop and fish out some more details on Starks and the Emilio Case. His thoughts were interrupted by Natalia's voice:

"These have tracking chips in them. That way the Agency knows where you are and you know where each other is. Also, do not let anyone else use your communicator. It only responds to you. And always use this when dealing with Agency business. These are connected to a protected network which prevents anybody, including the government to tap into it. I think you'll grow attached to these gadgets," the woman said, showing her first warm smile since the two agents got there. "Now," she said, changing her tone abruptly, "if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of work to do."

At that, the two agents got up and exited Natalia's office.

* * *

Outside, they made their way down the hall. Heero laid his hand on the identification panel outside his room and the door to his room slid open. He walked. Rei stood at the doorway and kept the door open with her hand.

"Do you mind if I come in?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Heero turned and gave a slight shake of a head and Rei stepped into his room.

As Heero booted up his computer, Rei settled herself on the lower bunk of his bed.

"You really, don't talk much do you?"

Heero grunted.

The girl tossed her communicator from hand to hand. She racked her brain for small talk.

"So, do you like your room?"

Heero grunted again.

"I think mine's too drab and boring. So I decorated it. I think it looks better with some colour." She paused. "Why don't you decorate yours?"

Heero grunted yet again.

Rei was out of patience, even though it hadn't been very long since she knew this guy.

"You know you really have to start talking, you know. How the hell do you expect me to understand all your stupid grunts?" she demanded, standing with her hands on her hips.

"You're understanding them fine," Heero replied dryly, not bothering to turn from his laptop.

"Excuse me? I don't understand anything! Just talk! And get used to it, 'cause we're partners now."

"Fine."

Rei sighed. Half giving up, she settled back down on the mattress and started to explore her communicator. She went through all the obnoxious ring tones, blaring them loudly in the silence of the room. When she got bored she got up again and stood beside Heero.

He had his communicator plugged into his computer and was hacking into the system.

"Are you sure we're allowed to do that?"

No answer.

"Answer me."

Heero shrugged. He didn't understand this girl. She was very demanding. She was very bossy. And he didn't really want to talk.Yet she was egging him to talk. He didn't want to be egged into doing anything. But he felt like needed to say something, which was totally out of his stoic, reserved nature. So, he added a "Don't know, don't care."

She raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow at him again and hunched over his desk. "Then let's work on the case," she suggested, considering that they were in Starks' mainframe anyway. She decided that they might as well dig around a bit. If Natalia ever found out, she wouldn't get into trouble, Heero would.

* * *

Inside her office, Natalia smiled. They were an eager pair, alright. They were already down to business. Her instincts about this pairing were confirmed. They would work out.

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

_please review!_**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Enter Anderson and Maxwell

* * *

Duo had his ankle resting on his knee and he draped himself over the chair facing his new boss's desk. His braid was precariously wrapped over his shoulder and he rested his head back on his folded arms. He was beginning to like his new, clean, crisp surroundings. Maybe he would like his new job just as much.

Natalia smiled a bit. Agent Maxwell would certainly brighten things up. What with the somewhat uptightAgents Hino and Yuy and the grim Board of Governors and all. Things weren't exactly cheerful and Duo's carefree attitude would definitely make life a little more liveable.

The door whooshed open and Amy Anderson entered, clutching a novel she had gotten distracted with.

"I'm sorry I'm late!"

The older woman bent down to readjust her shoe and looked at the small-framed girl. "Agent Anderson. How very uncharacteristic of you."

Amy hung her head. "I'm sorry. I got kind of distracted," she apologized, offering her book as an explanation.

Natalia sighed. "That's okay. Just make sure it doesn't happen again. Read when you have freetime, not when you need to get to work."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Natalia peered at Amy again. "And one more thing. Don't call me 'Ma'am'."

"Yes, Miss Hernandez."

Natalia's lips formed an approving smile. She really was the intelligent indiviual she was. Usually, people would make the mistake of saying "ma'am" a second time, blush, and apologize again. But Amy got it. Natalia looked over at Duo, who looked like he should be in a fold-out chair on the beach basking in the sun. Agent Anderson will do some good for Agent Maxwell, and vice versa.

"Anyhow, let's get down to business. First off, introductions. Agent Maxwell, this is Agent Amy Anderson."

Duo's right eye opened and he looked at the one named Agent Amy Anderson. "Cool!" he remarked. "Short hair!"

Amy gave him a small smile. "Cool," she returned. "Long hair."

"I'm Duo Maxwell. Nice to meet you, Miss Short-Hair," Duo said as he extended his hand to Amy.

Amy gladly shook it. "Nice to meet you, too, Mr Long-Hair."

Natalia was somewhat pleased with this friendly banter. She was glad that her instincts on this partnership was confirmed. She cleared her throat. They still had work to do.

* * *

"Wait, scroll back up." Rei had jumped a little. The little tidbit of information had jumped out at her from Heero's computer.

Heero did as he was told. The moment he scrolled up, he realized what Rei had seen.

"Oh my God! This is it! This is exactly what we need!" Rei yelled, jumping up and down.

Heero glared a bit at the girl. He uncomfortably noticed that her somewhat well-endowed chest was bouncing a little. He couldn't help it. They were right in front of his face. He ignored that and concentrated on what the monitor was displaying.

He scanned over the recovered document. Rei was right. That was exactly what they needed.

"Employee of the Month had always been honoured to Casey Emilio, who worked for Exeter's Chief Accountant, Morgan Bentley. Tension amongst the employees followed during thefive months that Casey Emilio was named Employee of the Month. Board had been notified by a mole that Morgan Bentley was attempting to pay back what he owed to Emilio..." Rei's voice trailed a bit.

"Drug ring? Whoa...way weird...I mean, isn't Exeter supposed to be a marketing company? How does a drug ring fit in?"

Heero frowned and ran his hand through his hair. "It doesn't have to fit in," he pointed out.

Rei sighed and sat on his desk, biting at the hangnails on her thumb. Morgan Bentley, as far as she gathered, had no real reason for being involved in a drug ring. So why did he need Emilio to do whatever dirty work it was? Why did he need to be involved in something that would have jeopardize is career? "Heero, look up Bentley."

The young man sighed. Was he just being paid to just sit there and listen to the girl's every command? But he figured that doing what she said would be better than having to argue. He didn't want to talk, much less argue. It struck him, then, that it was first time in a long time someone had just called him "Heero." There was no "Yuy" that followed, no "Mr" or "Agent" that preceeded it. His stomach flipped a bit.

"Bentley, Morgan, Exeter Corporation," he typed.

* * *

"Exeter? That sounds familiar..." Duo remarked when Natalia mentioned it.

"Isn't that a marketing company that fell into shambles a few months ago? I kind of remember that story being plastered all over the news," added Amy.

"That's right," Natalia replied. "They have a lot legal problems that have been pulling so far into their treasury that they are nearing bankruptcy. But the media had been mislead. The public doesn't know the true reason behind these legal problems. The media has led the people to believe that they had disputes with another company called Bentmore Corporation."

"So you want us to find out why, is that it?" Duo asked, tipping back his chair.

Natalia nodded. She rested her pen on her lip. It was not good to lie, but she figured that they needed to be motivated. She wanted to test out her new agents. And she was running out of time. "Rival spies from another agency are already working on the case. I have gathered research telling me that they are digging up on the Emilio Case. The Emilio Case, however has not been confirmed to be a legitimate case, but they have been working on it. I want you to start on a different foot and find out first."

"You mean snoop around Exeter?" Amy asked.

"Perceptive, you are."

Amy blushed. "Just a guess."

Natalia tapped her pen on her chin. "Well, Agents Anderson and Maxwell, there is a lot of work to do."

"Yes, Miss Hernandez, we'll get started."

* * *

In the lounge, the air conditioning was blasting at a maximum and Rei pulled her sweater closed and she leaned back against the counter, sipping a cup of coffee. Her first sip produced an expression of disgust on her face when she tasted the extreme bitterness. The taste reminded her of the last time she tried to drink coffee. Defeated, she poured the contents of her mug down the sink. She would never be able to drink coffee, except for things like fraps and coffee-flavoured ice cream. But those didn't count.

She searched the cupboardsand founda tin of green tea. Boring, everyday, placid, and almost tasteless by now, she welcomed it to the bitter taste of coffee on her tongue. She poured hot water over the tea bag and let it steep. Walking over to the window, she peered over the breathtaking height of the building.

The people were like tiny dolls, roaming about the streets, coming in and out of shops, waiting at the bus stop, getting out of cars. She sighed and thought about what Morgan Bentley would be doing if he was on this street. _Probably getting dropped off by the chauffeur of his limo at the fancy pub across the street and stepping into his perpetually reserved private room for some drinks_, she thought dryly.

She turned away, her mind unable to think about anything except for the case she and Heero had been working on.

They had found surprisingly little about Emilio, considering the case was named after this man. Instead, they found abundant information Emilio's boss.

They came across thousands of financial records that Bentley had archived since he had been employed by Exeter. Bentley had only worked there for two years but had been able to tweak the budget, rearrange personnel, and increase the company earnings by eleven percent in the past year. But ever since the beginning of 2006, things at Exeter had not been doing too well. Right now, Exeter is on the brink of bankruptcy and the financial records reflect exactly this.

The door opened and Rei lifted her head to see Heero come in.

"Hey," she said, "finally decided to come out of your room?"

Heero grunted, which made Rei sigh. _Well, at least he doesn't grunt all the time_. They were making progress with this whole not speaking business. It was slow, but at least it was progress.

"Did you find anything else?" Rei figured that if she asked him a legitimate question about the case, he would be less likely to think that she was forcing him to talk. Sure, she wanted him to talk, but she didn't really want to make him that she forcing him to do something against his will. The time spent with him looking over files and hacking into various sources of information and stuff actually kind of made her..._like_ him?

She was a little suprised at herself but then heard him say:

"Something about his family."

Something in Rei's head clicked. "Family!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands. Without thinking, she put a hand on Heero's arm and he tried not shrink back.

"Tell me," she said, shaking him a little, "Does he have any kids?"

Heero took out his communicator and reviewed some notes that he transferred on it. "Yeah, two sons, two daughters."

"Give me that," she said, taking it out his hand.

Their fingers brushed, but Rei didn't make a big deal about it. She was too wrapped up. But Heero did. He was hardly ever touched. He couldn't remember the last time he was. He just didn't like being touched. But he couldn't bring himself to say anything.

"Oh my God! Daniel Bentley, Jason Bentley, Abigail Watson, and Jane Bentley. This is the perfect explanation!"

Heero looked up and gave a somewhat lost expression. Rei misinterpreted it.

"Bentley's kids are a bunch of druggies and he needs to provide for them and so Bentley enlists Emilio to get the goods for him!"

Rei forgot about the cold, the tea, and Heero. She ran for the door and then realized that her partner was leaning against the wall, staring at the streets.

"Heero! Come on!"

Heero sighed. He had hoped for a break but he didn't really want to argue.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I giving in to this stupid girl? Why do I always feel the need to answer to her? How is she doing this to me?_

A million question buzzed in his mind, each one unanswered.

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

_took me forever to write this chapter. hope you R&R!_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Coincidence**

* * *

Heero was no longer sleepy. The fresh air that hit him when he got out of the building suddenly prodded him awake. He was himself again and he stretched his arms.

They were heading out of the Agency to go to grab a bite to eat. He watched Rei walk ahead of him, her wallet in her hand, her arms freely swinging at her sides. Unwilling his eyes migrated to her butt. It was round and puckered out from her track pants in a not-so-obvious way.

_What the hell? Why am I thinking about that?_

He switched his gaze to the store that sold antiques across the street, but he was interrupted by that very girl who had got him distracted.

"Heero? Shall we eat here?" Rei asked, pointing to the small coffee shop.

Heero heard his stomach disapprove. _Stupid stomach_, he thought to himself. _Now I have to talk._

"Uh, can we eat somewhere else?"

"What's the matter with this place? They have such good cheesecake!" Rei commented, "Though, I must say that I don't really like coffee."

Rei let go of the door handle and they moved on.

"How about this place?" Rei asked as they stood in front of acommonplace restaurant.

Heero gave a small nod and Rei opened the door.

* * *

The pillows were piled high against the wall and Duo was comfortably propped up against them. He looked like he was basking in the bright, shining sun instead of the dinginess of his room.

"Well? What's our plan?" he asked Amy.

Amy booted up Duo's computer and said, "I don't know. I suppose that if we want to get to the bottom of this mission we'll have to think of something fast. There are other agents on this case, too."

"What's there to worry. We're gonna be better agents than everyone else."

Amy laughed. "We'll only know that if we beat them. Anyway, any ideas?"

Duo chuckled. "I'm only good at thinking on my feet. I'm definitely not on my feet," he pointed out, waving his arm at the mattress he was sprawled out on.

Amy started the media player and randomly clicked on a track in Duo's play list. As she went through his music choices, frowning at some and smiling at others, an idea was conceived.

"Do you think that Exeter will be doing any hiring right now?"

Duo's foot stopped tapping to the music and he opened his right eye. "You mean, snoop on the job?"

"Yep," Amy replied, a hopeful smile spreading over her lips.

"But why would they hire us if they are on the point of bankruptcy?"

"We could pretend we're gonna be able to fix all of their financial problems. We could fudge our credentials."

"Credentials? What credentials? I don't have any credentials! I don't even _look _like I've got any credentials!They'll sniff me out!" Duo exclaimed.

"Janitor?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

Duo sighed. "Fine."

He could live with that. Besides, he could be able to find hidden exits, areas of minimal security, and times when Exeter has the most and the least traffic within the building. And he could always smuggle Amy in a janitor's cart. And then he was out like a light.

Amy, on the other hand, was not sleeping the afternoon away. She was frantically typing up and synchronizing a resume and cover letter. She was just glad that there was a database full of dummy companies registered under Elwin that she could use to pretend she was the wonderful employee she portrayed herself to be. She would make her entrance in Exeter with style. Shewould tell them that she wouldbe the one who would save Exeter from drowning in debt. It was too bad the whole thing would be a lie. Exeter would not be able to cash out on this promise. But once all the charges are laid and all the arrests are made, Exeter may just be able to recover.

* * *

"Oh yes, um, could I have a lemon for my water, too?"

"Alright," the waiter said, collecting the menus.

Rei gave a smile. "Thank you."

"No problem."

Rei turned back to the table. She took a sip of water and looked at Heero. He was playing around with his communicator. She knew that he felt awkward. She assumed that he had never dined with a girl before. _I mean, he certainly doesn't seem to be the type who dates girls. Actually, he how can he? He never talks. Let alone ask a girl out._ She was slightly taken aback at her thoughts. They were so caustic. She didn't mean to be so caustic—even if it was only in her head.

She backed off the mental commenting. Instead, she just observed him. He had very messy brown hair—sticking out everywhere. He looked so cute, with his lips slightly pursed into a scowl and his big blue eyes so deep. She sighed and stopped sipping from her straw. She wanted to reach out and touch his hair, run her hand through it. She stopped herself of course, by reaching into her purse. Looking purposeful, she took out her lip balm and put some on her lips. It stung her chapped lips and the tingling woke her up a bit.

She decided that she had to break the silence. Racking her brain, she tried to come up with a purposeful question. She hoped that by doing this she'd be able to get him to talk. And if he didn't talk to everyone, he should be able to talk to her at least.

"So, what do you think we should do after we eat?"

Heero paused for a moment. He had run into his daily word quota at least five hours ago. It would have to take time to put together more coherent sentences.

"Well, all the research is done."

"Yeah, but other than that," Rei said, stirring her straw in her glass, even if there wasn't anything to stir but water and ice.

"Maybe some investigating?" Heero suggesting, flipping the communicator closed.

"Okay…" Rei let go of the straw for a while. "Should we start with the kids? And like follow them around a bit?"

Heero gave a small nod again. "Okay," he added, to evade Rei's "talk-you-moron-talk!" glare.

Just as he said that, the waiter reappeared with a salad and a small soup.

Heero reached eagerly for his spoon. He hadn't had any real food for what seemed like forever.

"Who should we start with?" asked Rei, as she poked about her salad with her fork. It was a very nice looking chicken salad but she was hunting down the bits she didn't like. Like the celery bits. She hated celery.

Heero flipped open his communicator and opened the text file in which he had saved profiles of the Bentley kids. "Maybe Abigail Watson."

"Abigail Waston? Does she live close to here?" Rei wiped the salad dressing off the corner of her mouth with her napkin.

"The closest one," replied Heero between spoonfuls of his clam chowder.

"Okay, sounds good. Pic?"

Heero pulled it up and pushed his communicator across the table.

"Don't do that! You'll scratch the paint off the back!"

Heero shrugged. She cared too much about the details. That's when he noticed that nails were longish, even, and unpolished. She also had slender fingers. They looked almost too bony. Fragile even. Like when you have to be careful with some things because if you weren't, they would be bound to break. He watched her fingers reach for his communicator and inspect the photo of Abigail Watson.

"Hmm…she has red hair. Shouldn't be too hard to track down," Rei observed. Heero watched her neatly-plucked eyebrows furrow a bit.

_Hell! Why am I always looking at her like that? I never used to pay attention to any of this crap!_

Just then, the waiter came to their table, setting down a huge plateful of spaghetti. Heero was somewhat please to have more food to distract him. He was hungry anyway. His stomach had been rumbling quite a bit.

* * *

The printer spat out warm print-outs onto the tray and Amy collected these, tucking them into a manila envelope. Grabbing her well-organized briefcase, she put the envelope on top of her papers and snapped the case shut. Getting up, she smoothed her black pantsuit to get rid of any of the wrinkles. She was ready.

"Duo?" she called, as she peeked into her partner's open room.

She got no answer. She stepping in and found the young man in the same position he was in a few hours ago. He was snoring loudly.

"Duo," she said again, shaking him. Duo did not budge.

"Duo!" she yelled, shaking him more vigorously.

"Ah! Back!" Duo exclaimed, waking suddenly, his arms flying in front of him to protect himself from unknown danger.

"Relax! It's just me," Amy said, crossing her arms.

He gave a light chuckle. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"S'okay. Just that we've got to go now?"

Duo checked his watch. It was a little past four.

"Are you sure they'll be okay with you being there so late?"

Amy shrugged. "I made an appointment with Desmond Exeter."

"The CEO?" Duo asked, incredulously.

The girl nodded.

"Well. That'll definitely speed things up. How'd you do that?"

Amy shrugged. "Called them up. Made a big fuss and the people at HR handed me up. And I just kept on going through everyone, all the way through to the top. I've been on the phone for two hours!"

Duo laughed. "Alright, let's get going then."

* * *

The spaghetti was very filling. But that didn't stop Heero. It tasted great, and that's all that mattered. It had been a long time since he ate something at a decent eating establishment. Before, when he had been making his money at a computer repair shop, and during the time he had first landed his job at the Agency, the only hot food he knew how to make was instant noodles, so if he had wanted anything hot, it had to come in a package.

But mid-mouthful, Rei's hand slapped on his arm.

"Heero," she hissed, "I think that's her!"

Heero nearly spat out the spaghetti. He managed to regain control of his mouth quickly swallowed the huge lump of spaghetti. Turning, he saw what Rei was making a big fuss about.

It was Abigail Watson, alright. She was herding her three-year-old son, who was clinging at her pant leg and trying to retrieve car keys from her the little boy's iron grip, through the open door while the babyin her arms was busy wailing at the top ofits lungs.

"Wow…what a bunch," Rei murmured.

A tall man walked in behind the red-haired woman. He was very thin and it showed because of his baggy suit. Heero assumed that this was Abigail's husband. He watched Mr Watson take off his thick glasses and wipe them with a handkerchief.

"Well, it looks like we can take our time," Rei said, putting down her fork to reach for a lemon wedge.

She squeezed the juice for it, and as she watched the pale yellow drops fall into her glass, she realized that she was really excited about this. Her new job wouldn't be one that would lead her into a dead end like the one she had in Japan, selling cosmetics.

Things were looking great. The person they were going after had coincidentallyappeared in the same restaurant as they had. They had a great body of research to work with. She had a cute partner. She smiled to herself.

* * *


	5. Author's Note

**To Be Saved**

**Author's Note:** Due to the lack of interest reaped from this story and the difficulty to write future chapters due to the complexity of the preliminary storyline, I will no longer be updating this story. I am sorry to disappoint those who are interested in this story, but I will be reposting a story similar to this one in the future.


End file.
